Una Navidad a tu lado
by Neko-chan120
Summary: Aqui les traigo un fic navideño de ranma y Akana :  Ojala los disfruten mucho ¡Es el primero!.-.
1. ¿Una cita antes de Noche Buena?

Hola a Todos aquí les traigo un fic de navidad de unos 4 o 3 capitulos de Ranma y Akane… Esto es lo primero que escribo aquí en y ojala les guste.

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) son si no de Nuestra quería Rumiko Takahashi que nunca me termino el anime y ahora con mi imaginación me dedico a escribir lo que siempre quise que pasase. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Primer One-Shot: ¡Mi regalo es él!

Akane-chan estaba barriendo la entrada del Dojo Tendo con suma tranquilidad, era extraño pero estaba tan pacifica. Suspiro hoy era Noche Buena y ella no tenía nada más que hacer que barrer la entrada, había salido a comprar algunos regalos y cuando volvió Kasumi y Nabiki tenían todo listo la comida y el árbol, los adornos y todo lo necesario. Cuando termino de barrer la entrada sonríe y se estiro. Entro a la casa y dejo la escoba en una esquina para luego dirigirse a su habitación en completa calma, faltaban solo una horas para noche buena y debía estar lista. Parecía que las leyendas de que estos días traen milagros eran ciertos por que todo estaba en una apacible tranquilidad, pero claro todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

De un golpe entro a su habitación el chico de la trenza corriendo tras un viejo chico y pervertido:

-Me las va a pagar viejo libidinoso-grito Ranma hecho una furia

-Ja Atrápame si puedes Ranma-agrego Happosai sacándole la lengua en una forma demasiado infantil.

-Ya vera, ¡Venga Aquí!-le grito antes de que un mazo se estampara sobre su cabeza y su rostro diera de lleno en el suelo, el viejecito se escapo por la ventana de la habitación de la Peli-azul.

-¡Que te crees Ranma!-le grito la chica de manera histérica- ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar a si a mi habitación?

-No lo hice porque quisiera, solo venia por el viejo ese-espeto de forma despectiva Ranma acariciándose el cuello.

-Si seguro, sal de mi habitación ahora-le dijo muy enojada Akane detestaba que hicieran esas cosas su habitación siempre era un desastre por culpa de las intervenciones de su prometido.

-Con mucho gusto ni quien quisiera verte-dijo él cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cuello y con su actitud arrogante dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡YA VETE!-espeto lanzándole a la cabeza lo primero que encontró. Después de que el muchacho desapareció ella suspiro y se dejo caer en su cama suspirando. "Es un verdadero idiota" Luego de pensar esto sonrió y se levanto para caminar a su Closet. Faltaban solamente 5 horas para noche buena y ella seguía con aquella camisa y esa falda. Abrió su Closet y busco un vestido para poder utilizarlo esta noche. Entonces encontró el vestido perfecto.

Sonrió para sí misma y lo saco del closet dejándolo sobre su cama, luego salió de su habitación para dirigirse al baño y tomar un ducha.

/

Ranma estaba echado sobre su futon con los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás de su cabeza. "Esa niña boba siempre malinterpreta las cosas" suspiro e hizo una mueca luego se levanto para quedar sentado. "Bueno que se le va a hacer" Se alejo de su Futon para dirigirse a una parte indefinida de su habitación entonces oculto entre cajas y ropas y otras cosas saco una cajita pequeña de color negro y de terciopelo.

-Ojala a Akane le guste-dijo el chico y luego volvió a esconder la pequeña caja.

En la ventana de la habitación se encontraba observando muy curiosa una amazona de cabellos purpuras. Había observado la pequeña caja convencida de que aquel objeto que suponía estaba dentro era para ella, pero cuando escucho el nombre de la Peli azul casi se mata. Se escapo la amazona en dirección al Ucchan's "No eso ser imposible Airen no poder entregarle ese obsequio a chica violenta, Shampoo impedirlo"

/

Akane había terminado de arreglarse y estaba dispuesta a bajar al primer piso, sonrió al mirarse por última vez en el espejo, no sabía porque pero esta noche se consideraba una chica bonita. Salió de su habitación y cuando bajo las escaleras se encontró con una profunda mirada azul.

-Ran…ma-murmuro algo sonrojada

El muchacho se había quedado sin palabras observaba fijamente a la muchacha se veía hermosa con ese vestido blanco, tenia escote y era sin espalda y le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, el cinturón celeste pálido hacia contraste con su piel.

-Ak…Akane-fue lo único capaz de decir-Te…te ves….bo…bonita

Estas simples palabras hicieron que la sangre de la muchacha subiera a su rostro coloreando sus mejillas.

-Gra…gracias Ranma-le contesto sonriente esa sonrisa única que con el tiempo había cautivado el corazón del chico de la Trenza.

-Eh… Akane-murmuro Ranma poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Si?

-Quería saber si…..si….si te gustaría salir un rato antes de Cenar-le pregunto el muchacho muy nervioso jugando con sus pulgares. La muchacha se sintió muy feliz ante esta petición y simplemente asintió.

-Te veré en la entrada en cinco minutos-le dijo pasando por el lado del Artista marcial quien aún seguía sonrojado por lo que le acababa de pedir a su "Prometida"


	2. ¿Siempre interrumpen en el peor momento?

Hola a toda la gente le deseo una feliz feliz navidad a todo el mundillo…. Ojala les guste este nuevo capítulo, me demore un poco…

-…..- Habla el personaje

"…_.." piensa el personaje_

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) son sino de Nuestra quería Rumiko Takahashi que nunca me termino el anime y ahora con mi imaginación me dedico a escribir lo que siempre quise que pasase. Hago esto sin fines de lucro. Bueno al grano:

Capitulo 2: ¿Por qué siempre aparecen en el peor momento?

Akane estaba en la entrada del Dojo Tendo aun levemente sonrojada por la invitación que le había hecho Ranma hace unos segundos. No sabía a qué venía la invitación, y debía admitir que tampoco le importaba demasiado la cosa era salir, pero su repentino cambio le dejo pensando un rato las posibilidades. Entonces su mente se detuvo en una: _"Quiere conseguir algo o que le perdone por una cosa de la cual aun no me he enterado"_ sus ánimos se vinieron completamente abajo y una triste expresión abarco su rostro, soltando un suspiro.

-¿Y porque esa cara Akane?-La chica se dio vuelta para mirar al muchacho y se quedo algo embobada observándole. Llevaba una camisa china de color blanco y sin mangas junto con unas muñequeras y un cinturón amarillo. Ranma se le acerco y chasqueo los dedos frente a ella- Akane… ¿Te sientes bien?

Ella reacciono y sacudió la cabeza, un leve tono carmín se apodero de sus mejillas _"Me he quedado mirándole como una verdadera boba" _se reprocho internamente hasta que sintió una penetrante mirada azul sobre ella, entonces le miro sonriendo:

-Si, estoy bien ¿Vamos? –le pregunta ella, el muchacho asintió y ambos salieron del Dojo.

A lo lejos se encontraban Nodoka, Nabiki, Kasumi, Soun y Genma observando disimuladamente a la pareja.

-Oh, Saotome-Kun muy pronto se unirán nuestras escuelas.

-Así es Tendo-kun estoy tan orgulloso-dijo echándose a llorar junto con el patriarca de los Tendo.

-Mi hijo siempre tan varonil-dijo Nodoka con gran orgullo en su voz…

Ucchan`s

Una amazona se acercaba a gran velocidad al negocio de Ukyo buscando apoyo, la chica de cabellos purpuras había visto el regalo que Ranma le tenía a Akane o al menos la caja, pero era tan común esa cajita y tan obvia la joya que generalmente contenía que Shampoo no tenía la menor duda de que se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de un anillo de compromiso. Tan solo pensarlo hizo enfurecer a la Chine _"Airen solo darme ese obsequio a mi"_ Entonces Shampoo entro echa una furia destrozando una de las paredes del local con sus Bomborines. Ukyo se apoyo sobre la escoba observando con pena su pared destrozada, luego le dedico a Shampoo una mirada asesina:

-Vas a pagarme eso

-Si, si, si, Shampoo querer hablar contigo una cosa muy importante-dijo la china mirándola de forma muy seria.

Ukyo dejo la escoba y agarro un banquillo sentándose en este apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

-Te escucho

-Airen planear regalarle un Anillo a Chica Violenta

A Ukyo le dio un ataque de tos que no pudo controlar al escuchar la palabra anillo, no podía creérselo después de todo ya le habían llegado con una noticia parecida antes, intento relajarse y luego se levanto de un salto, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera hablar una risita psicópata y miles de pétalos de rosas negras llenaron su local:

-Eso es mentira, Como mí amado Ranma-sama va a regalarle un anillo a alguien tan insignificante como Akane-san- luego puso unos ojos brillantes y dijo-Seguramente era para mí.

Shampoo soltó una carcajada:

-Tu ni soñarlo chica Loca.

-¿A quién llamas loca?-grito enfurecida Kodachi y entonces ambas salieron a pelearse afuera, por primera vez Ukyo no se hizo notar, simplemente suspiro pesadamente y se dejo caer para apoyarse en la pared, tenía una mirada triste y comenzó a pensar:

"_Siempre supe que esto sucedería, desde lo que paso en Jusenkyo. Nunca estuve allí pero todos los rumores coincidían"_ Se acurruco un poco, ella ya había tomado una decisión, desistiría de Ranma, lo tenía ya listo no volvería a luchar por él. Ukyo era su mejor amiga y debía apoyarlo y esperar su felicidad y Ukyo sabía que la felicidad de Ranma no estaba a su lado sino al lado de Akane. Siempre lo supo pero se negaba a creerlo aun después de que habían organizado una boda, solamente que esto le dio la prueba final de que Ranma amaba a Akane, una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla. Entonces un cerdito negro apareció por la entrada del Local. Paso a su lado y se oculto se escucho un chorro y de detrás de la cocina apareció un apuesto chico. Ryoga la observo durante unos instantes y su corazón de ablando al verla llorar y se acerco lentamente:

-U… Ukyo ¿Te sientes bien?

La muchacha de las espátulas simplemente negó con la cabeza y después de un minuto se dejo llevar arrojándose sobre Ryoga.

-Ha sido Ranma- la chica asintió levemente y el cerro una mano en puño, pero luego con una infinita timidez abrazo a Ukyo levemente-Pero como alguien tan tonto puede hacer llorar a alguien tan dulce y linda como Ukyo-san.

Ante estas palabras Ukyo se sonrojo_ "¿Qué ha dicho?"_…

Akane y Ranma caminaban por el parque hablando sobre cosas triviales, de la escuela, de las artes marciales, etc. La salida había resultado bastante apacible, pero Akane seguía en duda sobre porque tan repentino cambio. Entonces a lo lejos miro un carrito de algodones de azúcar y se le antojaron un montón, pero no dijo nada. Ranma siguió la dirección de su mirada y le tomo de la mano llevándola a una banca:

-Quédate aquí-Akane asintió y vio desaparecer a Ranma, que a los minutos volvía con dos algodones de azúcar, le entrego uno-Toma.

Akane lo recibió bastante sorprendida y saco un pedazo y se lo hecho a la boca sonriente. –Gracias Ranma-le dijo. El chico le sonrió y miro a otro lado comiendo un poco de su algodón de azúcar. En eso sintió unos cálidos y tiernos labios sobre su mejilla. Se quedo estático, sin poder pronunciar palabra y sus mejillas se sonrojaron inmediatamente. Así durante unos minutos se quedo inmóvil hasta que se dio una bofetada mental. Giro la vista para mirar a Akane quien tenía la cabeza gacha y una pequeña sonrisa, sus mejillas seguían igual de coloradas que hace unos minutos, lo cual le parecía encantador. Ya acabado su algodón de azúcar se levanto y le ofreció la mano.

-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?

Akane le tomo de la mano y también se levanto, pero luego se encogió de hombros:

-No se…Mmm vamos al lago-dijo agarrándolo firmemente y guiándolo para acabar bajo un árbol de Sakura. Ella se sentó apoyándose en el tronco del árbol para mirar el atardecer que era realmente hermoso. Sonrió y sin pensarlo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma.

El muchacho estaba cada vez más nervioso por las actitudes de la jovencita, no se esperaba nada de lo que ella hacía, pero en cierto término le gustaba, le gustaba cada vez más. El más tímido que de costumbre comenzó a apoyar su cabeza sobre la de ella. Y Así se quedaron durante un largo rato, en completa calma. Hasta que Akane al fin tomo valor y trago una bocanada de aire. Entonces elevo la vista y dijo:

-Ranma ¿Por qué me has invitado a salir?-soltó sin rodeos, para la gran sorpresa del joven quien la observo de reojo.

-¿Por qué te incomoda?-pregunto Ranma tratando de sonar indiferente aunque en realidad le importaba mucho su respuesta. Akane negó con la cabeza.

-No, simplemente… quiero saber-le contesto dudosa y luego se posiciono frente a él-Anda dime-dijo haciendo un puchero de lo más tierno.

Ranma soltó un suspiro y se rindió. Se metió una mano al bolsillo.

-Pues, pensé que así sería más fácil darte esto…-comenzó a sacar un objeto del bolsillo de su pantalón, pero una rosa negra se clavo en el árbol junto a la cabeza de Ranma. El detuvo su mano.

-Oh cosa insignificante como osas estar así con mi Ranma-Sama-dijo Kodachi para luego soltar su risita Psicópata –Jojojojo Te acabare

-Chica Violeta Shampoo matarte-dijo la amazona que entro en escena ese momento con sus Bomborines arrojándolos en contra de Akane. La muchacha se quedo paralizada ante la proximidad del ataque. Pero Ranma la agarro de la cintura y la arrojo al suelo esquivando los Bomborines de la amazona.

Entonces el muchacho tomo a Akane pasando un brazo por detrás de sus hombros y uno por detrás de sus piernas. Echándose a correr, pero luego se subieron a los arboles saltando de uno en uno, intentando perderlas de vista. Ranma masculla una y mil maldiciones:

-Rayos ¿Por qué siempre llegan en el peor momento? – Akane simplemente se había dejado llevar y posiciono sus manos en el pecho del chico de la trenza y se acurruco. _"Siempre en el peor momento"_ pensó la muchacha de cabellos azules suspirando…

Hola a todos ojala les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo de este pequeño fanfic… Como verán al parecer nuestra querida castaña Ukyo ha desistido de perseguir al muchacho de la trenza xD … Pero las otras dos están más psicópatas que nunca…

Quiero agradecer a 97pupi, luniitaturksa, yurika12again por el apoyo para este nuevo fic :D Un beso y espero con ansias sus reviews…


	3. Peleandose por una caja

**¡H**ola a todos! He vuelto con un nuevo cap.… para que sigan disfrutando. Sus reviews me animan mucho a continuar lo antes posible esta mini historia de navidad :D En un principio planeaba hacerla en unos tres capítulos pero les aviso que puede que vaya al capi número 6 o 5 :D

-…..- Habla el personaje

"…_.." piensa el personaje_

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) son sino de Nuestra quería Rumiko Takahashi que nunca me termino el anime y ahora con mi imaginación me dedico a escribir lo que siempre quise que pasase. Hago esto sin fines de lucro. Bueno al Grano:

Capitulo 3: Pelándose por una caja

Akane seguía acurrucada en los brazos de Ranma, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada triste, se sentía mal por la constante interrupción de las autoproclamadas prometidas de Ranma. Poco a poco esa pena que la albergaba se fue convirtiendo en una profunda ira, una rabia contenida durante estos dos años, desde la aparición de Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukyo…. Ukyo ¿Y ella donde estaba? Akane se preocupo al instante por Ukyo puesto que no se encontraba acosando a Ranma y ella debía admitir que a pesar de todo había agarrado un cariño hacia la cocinera de Okonomiyakis. Su preocupación se desvaneció en cuanto escuche proveniente de los labios de Shampoo "Akane suelta a MI Airen" La ira la volvió a embargar de pies a cabeza y estaba completamente roja con un aura de batalla preocupante para el mismísimo Ranma que aun la tenía entre sus brazos.

-Bájame Ranma-le ordeno ella con voz fría

-¿¡Que! –le pregunto el bastante sorprendido pero apretándola más fuerte contra él por simple inercia

-Que me bajes-le repitió aun con voz fría

-¿¡Acaso estás loca!-le reprocho mirándola a los ojos-No te soltare ni aunque mi vida dependa de ello-le dijo de manera decidida.

Akane le miró directamente, aquellos ojos color azul denotaban preocupación, su corazón comenzó a latirle de tal manera que casi se le salía del pecho y sabía exactamente la razón, era por él por mirar aquellos irises azules era porque su corazón latía tan rápido, porque la causaba ilusión pensar que quizás el estaba preocupada por ella.

-Ran…ma- soltó con un suspiro pero bastante sorprendida. Se acurruco un poco más y en eso escucho más personas que supuestamente los perseguían:

-Saotome Ranma no permitiré que toques a mi diosa con alma de tigresa

-Has hecho llorar a Ukyo-San no te lo permitiré Ranma

-Ranma cariño te liberare de esa bruja Jojojojo

-Airen venir con Shampoo, mi asesinar a Chica Violenta

Odiaba esto lo detestaba con toda su alma, cada interrupción había evitado un montón de momentos, había evitados en un millón de ocasiones que ella pudiera expresar libremente sus sentimientos. Suspiro pesadamente y alejo sus brazos del torso del muchacho. Hizo un movimiento en falso haciendo que el chico la soltara y ella callera directo al piso, pero él jamás permitiría que ella se hiciera daño y se arrojo también haciendo que Akane callera sobre él. La muchacha se levanto y se sacudió el vestido levemente:

-¿¡Que acaso estás te quieres matar Akane!

La muchacha le ignoró y siguió caminando con la cabeza gacha en dirección al Dojo, Ranma se le quedo mirando estupefacto al no obtener respuesta de parte de ella. Hasta que sintió un peso sobre su brazo izquierdo y una cinta enrollada en su extremidad derecha-¡Espera Akane!

-Ranma, Shampoo quererte mucho-dijo con voz melosa la amazona colgándosele del brazo y restregándose contra él.

-Aléjate de él bruja.

Akane sintió todo el despelote detrás de ella pero lo ignore completamente y siguió caminando con la mirada gacha hasta que llego al Dojo.

**/**

-Tadaima-grito la muchachita desanimada entrando a la casa y dejando sus zapatos en la entrada.

-Oe ¿Y Ranma-kun? –pregunto Kasumi bastante preocupada, puesto que habían salido juntos pero ella no había regresado con él.

-En el parque con su sequito de prometidas-murmuro Akane mientras subía las escaleras-Estoy cansada y bajare a la cena- le anunció a Kasumi subiendo un poco el tono de voz para que ella la escuchara.

Una vez en su cuarto se dejo caer en la cama soltando un largo y profundo suspiro, agarro su almohada y la apretó contra si con todas sus fuerzas. _"¿Por qué estas cosas siempre me pasan a mi?" _pensó desanimada _"Porque siempre que algo va a pasar, algo interrumpe" _se dio media vuelta mirando el tejado durante unos instantes mientras jugaba con sus pulgares. Luego observo su reloj faltaban 2 horas para noche buena. "¿Cómo le entregare el regalo? Después de abandonarlo a su suerte con esas locas, debe estar muy enojado conmigo" su ceño se frunció levemente y luego se mordió un labio en señal de preocupación, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al cajón de su escritorio abrió el último cajón y saco un pequeño regalo perfectamente envuelto con una cinta color roja. Jugó con el pequeño obsequio pasándolo de una mano a otra. En eso Ranma apareció frente él apareciendo por la ventana. El susto causado hizo que ella se echara para atrás y callera, rápidamente hecho el regalo bajo la cama.

-Oe Akane ¿Qué tienes allí?-pregunto bastante curioso acercándose.

-¿Yo….Na… nada Ranma? ¿Por qué?- le pregunto ella echa un manojo de nervios posicionándose frente a él para evitar que él mirara bajo la cama.

-No me mientas quiero ver-dijo intentando ver por arriba de la chica luego por abajo y por los lados en vano.-Vamos déjame ver-dijo tomándola por las muñeca para poder observar.

La muchacha presa del pánico negó con la cabeza y un "No" salió de sus labios mientras se arrojaba sobre el muchacho. Ambos cayeron al otro extremo de la habitación. Akane abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el muchacho y era ella ahora quien agarraba con firmeza las muñecas del muchacho. El chico poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos puesto que cuando cayeron se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, iba reclamarle a Akane, pero se quedo atrapado por los orbes chocolates de ella.

Se estaban mirando fijamente a los ojos y sus corazones latían desbocados, ningún podía despegar la vista del otro se sentían atraídos por una fuerza magnética, la muchacha había soltado su agarre, y sin tener conciencia de sí mismos sus rostros comenzaban a acercarse, las mejillas de ambos jóvenes ardían a más no poder. Ranma se quedo observando a Akane, ella podía tener mil y un defectos pero era en extremo bonita él lo reconocía siempre frente a si mismo pero jamás frente a ella ni a nadie más. Durante unos segundos se dedico a observarla fijamente, su piel blanquecina de aspecto suave y sumamente frágil… sus cabellos azules levemente alborotados… sus mejillas coloreadas que le daban un aspecto tierno y encantador… sus ojos… esos ojos que con el tiempo lo habían cautivado completamente. Y finalmente su mirada se enfoco en sus labios, aquellos rosados y delgados labios que hace mucho tiempo ansiaba probar. Ella por su parte no podía despegar los ojos de sus hermosos irises azules.

-Akane yo…-fue capaz de murmurar el chico

-¿Si?...-murmuro ella acercándose cada vez más por puro instinto comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

Sus labios estaban a menos de centímetros, y cada vez se acercaban más y más, no podían hacer nada ante esta atracción magnética.. Sus labios se rozaron, sintieron su calor por apenas unos segundas, hasta que escucharon una voz:

-¡Oye Akane!-grito Nabiki entrando sin ningún permiso a su habitación, durante un segundo creyó verlos demasiado juntos, pero en menos de un parpadeo ellos estaban bastante lejos Akane estaba sentada sobre su cama jugando con sus dedos, y el apoyado en la pared en una posición india, ambos con las mejillas bastante coloreadas-¿Qué estaban haciendo?-pregunto Nabiki con una mirada inquisidora y un ápice de picardía en su voz.

-No…no…nosotros nada… ¿Po…por qué? –pregunto balbuceando Akane con las manos temblorosas.

-Si… ¿Qué… íbamos a… estar haciendo? Jeje- pregunto Ranma rascándose la nuca y encogiéndose de hombros.

Nabiki levanto una ceja con cara de "¿Me creen tonta? Se lo que hacían" y luego de lanzarles una mirada cómplice y se acerco a Akane.

-Akane-chan, Kasumi me ha pedido que fueras a invitar al Dr. Tofú a pasar la Navidad con nosotros.

Akane se le quedo mirando de mala gana:

-Te dijo a ti…-afirmo entre dientes.

-Si pero yo digo que tienes que ir tu, así que anda y te descuento una de tus deudas-Nabiki le guiño un ojo. Ante la pronunciación de esto Akane se levanto inmediatamente, ciertamente era un buen negocio que el borraran una de sus eternas deudas con su querida hermana mayor.-Oh… Y que te acompañe Ranma-Kun para que sigan-la menor de los Tendo se mordió un labio y luego dijo de formas tentadora-En la suyo.

El comentario de Nabiki hizo que ambos se pusieran completamente rojos su color podía competir con la camisa que típicamente llevaba Ranma. Akane agacho la mirada y jugó con sus pulgares, se sumieron en un incomodo silencio que Akane rompió:

-Creo… Que será mejor que vayamos ahora

Ranma con la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido de la habitación asintió y se levanto lentamente para dirigirse a la puerta-Te veo abajo-murmuro antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando él desapareció Akane se dejo caer en la cama de sopetón su respiración era agitada y su corazón era cada vez más incontrolable. _"Casi no besamos, fue un rosa muy leve pero…"_ ella sentía cada vez más calor, en eso agarro la almohada y se la pego en la cara, grito, grito lo más fuerte que le permitía su garganta intentando ahogar el sonido con la almohada. _"No puedo, no puedo… no puedo estar enamorada de eso Baka, siempre me trata mal me insulta me hace sentir una niña estúpida"_ sacudió la cabeza rápidamente mientras pensaba eso pero luego comenzó a pensar en todo lo sucedido desde la fallida boda. _"Se ha comportado más amable, sin mencionar las pasadas vacaciones" _suspiro saco el regalo de debajo de la cama y lo volvió a guardar en el último cajón ocultándolo para que nadie lo descubriera. Salió de su habitación apagando la luz, para dirigirse a la entrada.

**/**

Una furiosa amazona estaba paseándose por toda Nerima en busca de su amado Airen, pero su búsqueda era en vano no daba con él por ningún lado, se había enfrascado en una lucha con Kodachi por quien era mejor esposa para Ranma. "Bien Ukyo desistir, ahora Shampoo deshacerse de chica loca y chica violenta" Dio una vuelta para dirigirse al Dojo Tendo. Sorpresa fue de la amazona cuando encontró al chico de la bandana y a la muchacha de las espátulas en la puerta de la casa de "su" Airen. Se dirigió con furia hacia Ukyo y con sus Bomborines listos para una posible batalla entre ambas muchachas:

-¿Tu que hacer aquí?-pregunto la amazona derramando furia con sus palabras.

-Vinimos a pasar la Navidad junto a Akane y SU prometido- contesto Ukyo posando sus manos en sus caderas dejando bien marcado a quien pertenecía Ranma. Ryoga por su parte no sabía que decir por lo que simplemente se limito a asentir a cada afirmación que hacia Ukyo.

-Vaya… ¿Y a ti…gustarte chico perdido?-pregunto con picardía Shampoo

-Pues…Somos buenos amigos-la defensa de Ukyo flaqueo en cuanto escucho la pregunta de la china.

-Hey, Ukyo Ryoga ¿Qué tal?-saludo Ranma con una mano mientras llegaba acompañado de Akane, ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de que se desvaneció al darse cuenta de que la amazona estaba presente.-Oh… hola Shampoo.

-¡Airen!-grito Shampoo lanzándose hacia él pero por primera vez no alcanzo a agarrar al muchacho entre sus brazos. Akane le había agarrado de la mano y lo corrió hacia su lado, evitando que la muchacha se le acercara y cayera al suelo. La china no se esperaba eso se levanto lentamente y observo a Akane con sorpresa, pero la peli-azul le estaba mirando con una ira notable, la amazona le imito y ambas muchachas se dedicaron una mirada asesina.

-Voy a dentro, Ryoga-miro a la muchacha de las espátulas y al notar que ella estaba bien, al menos físicamente puesto que esta noche no había mostrado interés en Ranma, sonrió-Ukyo acompáñanos.

La castaña estaba sorprendida pero al ver la sonrisa acogedora de la menor de las Tendo la siguió bastante animada, entrando a la residencia de los Tendo-Feliz Navidad Akane-murmuro antes de entrar a la sala-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto. La muchacha asintió y ambas se dirigieron al estanque de la casa.

-¿Qué sucede Ukyo?

-Por favor… llámame U-chan- pidió amablemente, ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente- Quiero que sepas que… desde ahora cuentas con mi apoyo.

-¿Qué?...-pregunto incrédula la chica de cabellos azulados.

-Renuncio a Ranma…-soltó la castaña.

-Pero Uk… U-chan-murmuro muy preocupada y sintiéndose tremendamente mal Akane, sabía que la decisión de la muchacha de las espátulas le dolía en el fondo de su corazón y que era muy difícil, apoyo su mano en el hombro de la chica de ojos azules.

-Escúchame Akane… yo solo quiero que él sea feliz y se que… no es a mi lado es junto a ti-dijo agarrándola por los hombros- Y yo se que tu lo harás feliz-Akane no se podía creer las palabras de la chica. Solamente se limito a abrazarla.

-Gracias… U-chan- murmuro, la chicas estuvieron así durante unos minutos y luego se levantaron-Vamos que te tengo un regalo de navidad-le guiño un ojo y ambas corrieron a la sala.

**/**

Ranma entro corriendo al Dojo perseguido por Kuno, Kodachi, Shampoo y Mousse, no tenía ni idea para donde correr, estaba encerrado, entonces pego un salto hasta llegar al balcón de Akane, se dio cuenta de que de su bolsillo calló el regalo, inmediatamente lo agarro y ante su vista aparecieron todas las personas que estaban detrás de él. Entro en la habitación de Akane y luego salió en dirección al pasillo rápidamente como alma que lleva al diablo. Kodachi aun echa una furia con su cinta atrapo el pie del artista marcial haciendo que este cayera. Ranma rodó por las escaleras ante la expectante vista de todos los que en ese momento se encontraban en la casa de los Tendo. Akane venía entrando conversando amenamente con Ukyo pero se detuvo ante lo que presencio frente a sí. Ranma tenía una caja entre sus manos de terciopelo negro y estaba de rodillas. Tenía aspecto de estar mareado. Sacudió la cabeza y subió la vista. Para encontrarse con una expectante Akane. Se dio cuenta de la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraba, de rodillas frente a una jovencita sonrojada y con un particular cajita en manos.

-Ra…Ranma…

Hola…. Bueno se que algunas personas quizás querían asesinarme o lanzarme tomatitos por haberles cortado xD *usa a Ranma para protegerse de los tomates si es que llegan* lamento eso…. Pero es que realmente no era la situación en la que yo quiero un beso Bueno la posición en la que le entrego la cajita era algo comprometedora No creen? Jajaj bueno intentare escribir el próximo cap. lo antes posible dado que también estoy trabajando en otro proyecto :D Bueno ojala les guste puesto que generalmente para cada cap les hago 3 paginitas ahora les hice 7 ¬¬ se que en ambas situaciones es poco pero es lo que me sale sorry… un beso

Gracias a **97pupi, luniitaturksa, xLittleRed, rankane7 y yurika12again,** por el apoyo en este fic espero con ansias sus reviews que me ayudan mucho, mucho a escribir.

**Rankane7: **no pude contestarte tu Reviews así que lo hago aquí oky ;) respecto al epilogo lo intentare puesto que la idea del fic fue algo instantáneo y pequeño y honestamente no pensé que durara más de 4 caps. Intente profundamente que los personajes se parecieran, y al parecer me a resultado, debo decir que respecto al tema del avance de al relación… ejem bueno yo pienso que igual avanza algo rápido porque Rumiko me los hizo demasiado tímidos . bueno aun así un placer que te haya gustado y que este cap también te agrade un beso.


	4. Un regalo muy especial

¡Hola! PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON lamento mucho no haber actualizado ayer porque intentaba hacerlo a diario bueno aquí va otro capítulo pero los que tenía planeados para el epilogo quizás demoren mucho más puesto que me iré a pasar el año nuevo donde no tengo computador ¬¬ (decisión paterna) ok pero bueno ojala les guste este cap.:

-…..- Habla el personaje

"…_.." piensa el personaje_

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) son sino de Nuestra quería Rumiko Takahashi que nunca me termino el anime y ahora con mi imaginación me dedico a escribir lo que siempre quise que pasase. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 4: Un regalo muy especial

Nadie podía mover ni un solo musculo todos estaban paralizados ante la escena que sus ojos divisaban, era lo que nadie absolutamente nadie se esperaba. ¿Ranma proponiendo matrimonio? Eso parecía. Akane se llevo una mano al pecho intentando con esta acción calmar su corazón que le latía tan rápido como una locomotora. Ranma en cambio no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo cuando se dio cuenta de todo se tiño de rojo casi compitiendo con la camisa que normalmente llevaba.

-Ra…Ranma-murmuro Akane

-Akane yo… yo…-le contesto él hecho un manojo de nervios pero a pesar de eso no podía moverse y seguía igual arrodillado.

-¡Ranma-Sama! ¿Cómo puedes proponerle matrimonio a una chica tan insignificante?-grito histérica Kodachi.

-¡Imposible Airen ser solo mío!-grito echa una furia Shampoo

-Ja Saotome Ranma, Akane no sería capaz de aceptar matrimonio de alguien tan poco cosa como tú.

-¡Mi hijo siempre tan varonil!

-Si qué bonito-murmuro muy feliz y con voz dulce Kasumi

Nabiki no hablo simplemente se dedico a sacar fotografías de todos los ángulos posibles

-BODA MAÑANA MISMO-gritaron al mismo tiempo Genma y Soun poniéndose a bailar una danza muy embarazosa.

-¿¡QUE!-gritaron Akane y Ranma saliendo de su estado de Shock-Ni lo crean-espeto Ranma y agarro a Akane tomándola entre sus brazos sacándola de esa casa de locos, corriendo a todos velocidad intentando perderlos en el distrito de Nerima. Ellos los siguieron por supuesto pero una espátula y un chico con bandana hicieron que la pareja más famosa de Nerima pudiera ganar algo de ventaja:

-No los interrumpen manada de locos-dijeron Ryoga y Ukyo mientras les impedían el paso _"Vamos Ranma tu puedes" _pensó Ukyo con una media sonrisa

Akane no podía creerse nada absolutamente nada, estaba coloreada de pies a cabeza y su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Miles de sentimientos la embargaban: ira, vergüenza, sorpresa… pero sobre todo felicidad, una enorme felicidad. Akane sonrió, una sonrisa humilde y dulce pero una sonrisa que Ranma nunca antes había visto y con la cual quedo sumamente embobado. Una vez que perdieron al sequito de locos que ya había logrado pasar a la pareja de Ryoga y Ukyo… Se dirigieron al parque bajo, no un árbol, si no él árbol de Sakura. Una vez allí el bajo delicadamente y la dejo en el piso. Estuvieron callados durante un minuto, hasta que Ranma rompió el silencio:

-Akane…yo… no…-comenzó el chico.

-Lo sé-murmuro ella muy apenada- jamás le regalarías un anillo a una chica marimacho, poco delicada y que no sabe cocinar, no es necesario que me lo expliques- la muchacha sintió una lagrima solitaria correr por sus mejillas, que disimulo a la perfección, entonces comenzó a marcharse lentamente y bastante cabizbaja hasta que la agarraron del brazo-¿Qué…?

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-pregunto Ranma completamente confundido, luego sacudió la cabeza-No importa, Toma- Ranma le entrego la cajita de terciopelo negro como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-Ábrelo, ojala te guste-murmuro con un sonrojo leve.

Akane sorprendida y a la vez confundida abrió la cajita, y lo que se encontró no se lo esperaba para nada, era lo que nadie se esperaba. Era una cadena de plata que tenía un medallón en forma de corazón y en él perfectamente tallado "R & A" Akane volvió a sonreír. Ranma estaba esperando alguna respuesta ante el regalo que tanto le había costado conseguir pero que lo había hecho por ella. Tenía su vista fija en el lago observando cómo las aguas de movían levemente hasta que sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo que lo paralizaron. El abrazo fue tan inesperado como aquella vez que llego después de él encuentro con Herb, pero esta vez no se quedaría como un completo idiota. Tímidamente rodeo a la chica con sus brazos estrechándola contra si levemente. Luego se separaron y él seguía completamente sonrojado.

-¿Te… te… te gusto?-pregunto Ranma bajando la mirada y jugando con sus dedos.

Akane soltó una carcajada y asintió, luego le entrego la cadena y se levanto un poco el cabello que ya le había crecido hasta un poco más debajo de la nuca.- ¿Podrías colocármelo?-pregunto inocentemente. Ranma asintió reaccionando y coloco el collar alrededor de su cuello lo abrocho y lo dejo caer. –Arigato Ranma… Yo también tengo un regalo para ti, pero… cierra los ojos-le ordeno con voz seria y luego agrego-Y no los abras por nada del mundo.

Ranma algo dudoso sobre todo esto acepto y lentamente los cerro, Akane saco el regalo que tenia para Ranma (no pregunten de donde lo saco ¬¬) y tímidamente se acerco a él, dispuesta a entregárselo pero se detuvo, pensándoselo un minuto, entonces dejo el regalo en el pasto, acercándose tímidamente con paso lento y pausado a Ranma hasta quedar frente a frente, una vez allí se puso de puntillas y unió sus labios.

Fue un tímido contacto pero el beso superaba todas sus expectativas, pudieron sentir su calor. Ranma estaba paralizado nunca se lo hubiera esperado de su parte, nunca, pero lo disfruto aquellos tierno y dulces labios, que tanto anhelaba y que por fin pudo probar. Ranma abrió los ojos pero Akane ya no estaba, había desaparecido como por arte de magia. En su lugar se encontraba un pequeño paquete, se agacho y lo recogió abriéndolo, se encontró con una fotografía enmarcada de ambos. Una fotografía que se había sacado el verano pasado el abrazaba a Akane por la espalda y sus labios se curvaban en una leve sonrisa. Cortesía de Nabiki la foto. Ranma la tomo y vio en una esquina: "Ranma and Akane" se levanto y comenzó a caminar en dirección al Dojo.

-Navidad…Navidad-estaba completamente embobado y se tambaleaba de un lado para otra mientras caminaba por las calles del distrito de Nerima.

**/**

Akane llego al Dojo Tendo y se detuvo en la escalera sin mirar a nadie y grito:

-¡NO HABRA BODA!- y luego se encerró en su cuarto, se tiro en su cama y agarro su almohada para repetir el proceso de gritar enterrando la cara en esta._ "lo bese, lo bese, lo bese, que vergüenza no voy a salir de aquí hasta que me salgan canas!" _ se golpeo múltiples veces la cabeza contra al cama obviamente evitándose el dolor, agarro un espejo y se miro estaba completamente roja todavía "¿Me voy a quedar así para el resto de la eternidad?"Se pregunto tocándose toda la cara, hasta que se toco los labios y se le escapo un suspiro.

"No puedo esperar la próxima navidad" jugó con su pelo sonriendo y luego dirigió su mano al pequeño corazón de plata le colgaba del cuello. _" R x A… ojala así fuera" _

-Mmm… Ojala-murmuro antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

**/**

**NOTAS:**

Hola… bueno les aviso que este es el capítulo final del fics pero recuerden que me faltan los dos últimos del epilogo: D muy muy corto el cap si se pero se expresa lo que yo quería para esta navidad T_T que no paso porque no salió ninguna ova buuuu

**SOBRE EL CAPITULO:**

Bueno lamento mucho no haber cumplido sus expectativas del anillo… pero es que yo nunca quise que él le regalara eso…. Siempre soñé con que le regalaría un collar que significaba lo que el sentía en el fondo de su corazón (aunque no se lo digiera) Bueno igual fue lindo…. Respecto al Beso lo dejo en su opinión… En el epilogo conoceremos el destino de Ranma... Las prometidas ETC. ETC. Ojala les haya gustado :

**PLIS DEJENME SUS REVIEWS QUE ADORO LEER! UN BESO Y SALUDOS A TODOS OJALA HAYAN PASADO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


	5. Epilogo Parte I

Epilogo Parte I

Hola a todos…. Lamento mucho, mucho la tardanza pero tuve que salir de la ciudad… para suerte de ustedes apenas llegue a casa tenia la historia escrita era cosa de pasarla a un documento y luego subirla a fanfiction bueno vamos al grano aquí les dejo el cap.….

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) son sino de Nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi que nunca me termino el anime y ahora con mi imaginación me dedico a escribir lo que siempre quise que pasase. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Ya eran la 00:00 hrs en el Dojo Tendo y todos estaban reunidos en la mesa para disfrutar de la cena que Kasumi y Nodoka se empeñaron tanto en preparar. Ranma había llegado y la familia lo sumió a un interrogatorio, la única respuesta que dio fue que jamás había planeado regalarle un anillo a "ella" ahorrándose los insultos como "marimacho" y "pechos planos" ya que no iban al caso y tampoco podía decirlos con la misma naturalidad que antes después de lo sucedido en el parque. Akane había bajado justo para la cena sentándose con todos en su puesto de siempre junto a Ranma pero intentando estar lo más alejado posible de él. Para evitarse preguntas se puso una polera sobre el vestido que ocultaba el hermoso medallón de plata. El resto de la noche transcurrió de forma pacífica, Ukyo le comunico su decisión a Ranma y este no hizo más que sonrojarse ante la frase "tu felicidad esta junto a Akane y sé que serán muy felices juntos". Ryoga tenía regalos para todos y fue un milagro que todos estuvieran a tiempo y no caducados. El Doctor Tofu, Ukyo, Mousse incluso entrego obsequios a la familia Tendo y Saotome. Ranma y Akane no se dirigieron la palabra pero se lanzaban miradas cómplices y estas lograban ponerlos nerviosos y sonrojados. Después Akane volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto y no salió para nada.

**30 de Diciembre**

Nabiki golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Akane por Enésima vez en el día:

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto la muchacha peli-azul mirando a su hermano, su cuerpo estaba cubierto solo por una toalla blanca y venia saliendo del baño.

-Vaya, al fin saliste-dijo Nabiki en tono de burla que Akane respondiendo frunciendo el ceño-Tengo que hablar contigo-le dijo entrando al cuarto de la chica seguida por ella.

Akane se dirigió a su armario mientras buscaba algo que ponerse para ese día.

-¿Qué paso Nabiki?

-Bueno es que Kasumi y yo planeamos una fiesta de año nuevo en el Dojo para noche del 31 de Diciembre

-Ya… ¿y?- pregunto Akane mientras sacaba un vestido color verde claro y comenzaba a secarse el cuerpo.

-Nada simplemente queríamos saber si estarías presente dado que te has encerrado durante cinco días en tu cuarto sin dar señales de vida.

Akane alzo una ceja y miro a su hermana con cara de pocos amigos, finalmente luego de un suspiro asintió:

-Claro no me lo perdería-contesto luego hizo un gesto de mano-Ahora largo que voy a cambiarme de Ropa ¿Vale?

Nabiki asintió y escribió el nombre de su hermana menor en la lista de invitados para la fiesta, antes de que su hermana le cerrara en la puerta en sus narices le grito-Arigato Akane.-Ranma salió de su habitación cuando escucho el grito de Nabiki y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro "Parece que ya no tiene la puerta con seguro" Akane le había ignorado durante estos cinco días cerrando la ventana y la puerta y tampoco respondía a sus toques y llamas, esta era su oportunidad para aclarar las cosas. Rápidamente se acerco a la puerta de la habitación de Akane, pero se detuvo en la puerta, no estaba decidido entre tocar o entrar, también estaba angustiado que le diría ni idea pero igual el siempre supo que la improvisación ayudaba, asique trago una bocanada de aire y entro sin pedir autorización hablando con un tono de voz alto y decidido:

-Akane se que no quieres verme pero debemos ha…blar- lentamente el volumen de su voz fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un incomprensible susurro. El vestido de la chica no estaba arreglado del todo solamente tenía puesta la falta y aun faltaba que se tapara de la cintura para arriba, su casi desnudez del busto era evitada debido a que llevaba puesto un sostén blanco de encaje. Ninguno se movió se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que Ranma se dio cuenta de la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba, pero no pudo evitar recorrer el cuerpo de la chica con la mirada, tragó saliva sonoramente. Akane despertó de su Shock y sintió como poco a poco la ira iba apoderándose de su cuerpo al sentirse minuciosamente observada por una profunda mirada Azul.

-Ranma-pronuncio derramando ira, se le activo un pequeño interruptor que le decía "mandar al chico al otro lado de Nerima" Se arreglo el vestido y luego hizo aparecer su mazo para golpear al Ranma.

-No… Akane… Espera fue un error-dijo moviendo las manso frenéticamente-No quería entrar a verte.-cerro los ojos para esperar el impacto ya sabía lo que venía un lindo viaje por el cielo de Nerima muy bonito en realidad… luego el doloroso impacto. Pero eso nunca llego.

Akane se quedo paralizada con el mazo a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de Ranma, mirándolo fijamente, guardo el gran objeto en quien sabe que lugar y frunció el ceño:

-Eso significa que no te intereso en lo más mínimo… El beso no significo nada para ti…. Maldito insensible y de orgullo barato-le recrimino Akane, con las manos en las caderas y un aura que daba miedo.

Ranma perdió toda razón, lo había insultado y el no permitiría eso, hizo una mueca y luego le miro con cara de pocos amigos:

-Claro que no…. Ni quien quisiera…-no pudo continuar porque estaría mintiendo, no quería mentirle, se sentía un idiota, el siempre quiso besarla, ahora quería hacerlo pero por supuesto no se lo diría. Aun así Akane sabia en que terminaría la frase, y a pesar de que él se había detenido por cuenta propia ella lo hizo callar.

Le planto una sonora bofetada en su mejilla derecha, Ranma se llevo la mano a la zona afectada y la observo expectante, no le gusto lo que vio. Akane le mirada con odio un profundo odio y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, hasta que por fin derramaron lagrimas, fue una solo una, que luego fue seguida por muchas que corrían atreves de la tersa piel de la muchacha. Entro en pánico odiaba verla llorar, negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se acerco a paso lento para intentar consolarla, le toco levemente el brazo pero ella lo alejo de un tirón:

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- le grito limpiándose con fiereza las lagrimas, Ranma retrocedió en el acto-Escúchame Saotome no quiero que te me vuelvas siquiera a acercar ¿¡Me has escuchado? Te odio Ranma-le empujo y así lo hizo hasta sacarlo del cuarto-Te Odio Te Odio ¡TE ODIO!-le grito antes de cerrar la puerta con un enorme portazo. Llorando desconsoladamente se dejo caer en el suelo.

El chico estaba paralizado no sabía porque había hecho eso, siempre lo hacía pero esta vez aquellas palabras realmente le dolían y le dolían mucho ¿De verdad lo odiaba? Di así era ya nada tenía sentido, seguía paralizado frente a la puerta cerrada, lentamente y sumergido en sus pensamientos totalmente desconectado de este mundo y sin expresión en el rostro comenzó a caminar hasta su cuarto y luego se dejo caer en el futon tras cerrar la puerta, oculto su rostro entre sus manos "Soy un verdadero Idiota"

**31 DE DICIEMBRE**

Akane había pasado toda la noche devastada ¿Sera que en realidad el beso no significo nada? ¿En realidad ella no era nada para él? Eso sentía ella se sentía mal y traicionada y ahora si que no tenía ganas de salir, a pesar de que hoy era la gran fiesta de Fin de año, suspiró, no tenía ganas de dirigirle la palabra ni siquiera tenía ganas de verle a la cara, pero debía hacerlo de todas maneras, saldría a colgar su deseo en el árbol, saldría a disfrutar de la fiesta, no permitiría que un Baka como él le arruinara el inicio del año si se pasaba la noche llorando… Bueno dicen que lo que pasa ese día a la noche pasara todo el año. Akane se levanto de un salto y se dirigió al armario para buscar que ponerse ese día rebusco y rebusco entre sus ropas algo apropiado para año nuevo pero no encontró nada. Salió de su habitación en dirección a la pieza de Nabiki entro sin pedir permiso y se dirigió al armario, Nabiki no estaba aunque ahora le daba lo mismo lo que le digiera ella. Encontró lo que quería, un vestido que le llegaba un poco más abajo del muslo de tirantes y de color Aguamarina, ajustado en el busto y luego era una falda muy linda con un cinturón negro ajustado. Ese vestido era suyo Nabiki se lo había pedido "prestado" hace 5 mese y nunca se lo devolvió. Se encogió de hombros y fue a su habitación a cambiarse. Una vez con su vestido puesto observo su collar de plata y se le escapo un suspiro… En eso escucho unos golpecitos en su ventana, ella sabía lo que eso significaba y se resigno a abrir mientras se peinaba. Los golpecitos fueron mucho más insistentes durante los próximos minutos hasta que por fin abrió echa una furia:

-ESCUCHAME SAOTOME….-el volumen de su voz disminuyo cuando vio quien era la que golpeaba su ventana.

-Hola Akane-chan- saludo una alegre Ukyo entrando a su habitación con muchos vestidos- Necesito que me ayudes por favor.

Akane sacudió su cabeza realmente no se esperaba la visita de la castaña en estos momentos, al parecer tenia la manía de entrar por la ventanas al igual que Ranma, sonrió de lado y luego se acerco a ella que había arreglado tres vestidos sobre su cama-¿Que sucede U-chan?-le pregunto mientras observaba las tres prendas todas preciosas.

-No sé cual ocupar-dijo mientras jugaba con su pelo y luego tomaba a Akane por los hombros para decirle- mira yo sé que esto no es mi estilo, pero quiere verme linda esta noche…-le confesó mordiéndose un labio y con la mirada gacha.

A Akane se le prendió una lamparita y una sonrisa traviesa atravesó su rostro-¿Es para Ryoga-kun?- la castaña se sonrojo en el acto y evito su mirada-Ay! Si yo sabía perfecto te ayudare- Comenzó a observar los vestidos los primeros dos no eran del estilo de Ukyo hasta que encontró uno largo y sin tirantes de color purpura lo tomo entre su manos y posiciono frente a U-chan para hacerse una idea.

-Fascinante, saldré de la habitación para robarle unas joyas a mi hermana veamos cómo te queda ya vuelvo.

**Ranma ½**

Ambas chicas estaban nerviosas se sentía extrañas y pocos normales tenían un pergamino en mano y las dos se dirigieron al Dojo Tendo para colgar sus deseos en el árbol navideño (1) se miraron disimuladamente y luego entraron ganándose todas las miradas.

-¿Oye esa es Ukyo?-pregunto un muchacho ganándose la atención de el chico de la bandana. Parecía un ángel con un precioso vestido corto y purpura y su cabello tomado en una media coleta. No podía despegarle la vista de encima… Ambas jovencitas colgaron su deseo y sonrieron. Akane le echo una ojeada al lugar en busca del chico de la trenza en cual no encontró suspiro de alivio hasta que vio a Ryoga y sonrió-U-chan Ryoga-kun no te puede sacar la vista de encima-le codeo levemente y le guiño un ojo luego comenzó a Alejarse- Ve por él, yo… iré a dar una vuelta.

Ukyo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. La música estaba muy fuerte pero no era nada comparado con los latidos de su corazón. Se acerco a paso lento y pausado hasta llegar junto al chico de la bandana:

-Hola Ryoga

-U… U…Ukyo… Te…te ves… Mmm…. Linda-consiguió decir por fin Ryoga luego de observarla de pies a cabeza detenidamente. Ukyo se sonrojo a más no poder… Comenzó a conversar amenamente con Ryoga quien intentaba por todos los medios retener una inminente hemorragia nasal…

**Ranma ½**

Akane estaba afuera del Dojo mientras la música y la alegría se sentía por cualquier parte, menso en ella había prometido estar feliz y disfrutar de la fiesta pero por alguna razón se le hacía mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Frunció el ceño cuando volvió a echar una mirada al Dojo desde afuera, Ranma no estaba ¿Qué estaría haciendo? _"Ja, seguramente esta con Shampoo o alguna otra tipa" _Se cruzo de brazos y luego partió a su habitación. Una vez adentro se coloco una chaleco encima de su ropa para apaciguar el frio y salió por su ventana para dirigirse al techo.

Se detuvo no se esperaba lo que vio, y tampoco quería verlo, Ranma sentado rodeando sus rodillas y con la cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas, intento retroceder a tiempo para escapar de un encuentro con él, pero no alcanzo… Ranma alzo el rostro y sus miradas se conectaron sin encontrar ninguna salida:

-Akane…

**Ranma ½**

Hola bueno el epilogo iguale s algo corto y el titulo quizás ya no va con el fic peor simplemente quería hacer algo de Año nuevo rápido… ahora ya xD y fue lo que salió no tengo mucho más que decir…

_**Conceptos**_

Existe una tradición que dice que debes escribir un deseo en un pergamino y colgarlo en el Árbol de navidad para cuando den las 00:00 y el deseo este colgado se te cumplirá… peor si el deseo no está colgado para medianoche no se cumplirá…

Respecto a los Reviews los contestare por aquí dado que mi tiempo es limitado muchas gracia a todos!:

**luniitaturksa: **jajaja si les tome el pelo… sorry lamento la decepción es que yo nunca quise eso! Pero al parecer las confundí así como al resto de las prometidas

**97pupi:**gracias si la pase muy bien con la family xD… que genial que te haya gustado el capi en especial con el rollo de la petición del matrimonio y todo eso ;) igual fue bonito cierto! Considerando que Ranma le regalo algo ósea RANMA! Cuando hace eso el? … xD un beso grande y muchos saludos

**xLittleRed: **Bueno la cena te lo he dejado en este capi… lamento no ser muchos más detallada gracias por la paciencia… y me has sido de mucho apoyo en el fic ;) Sospechabas eh? Ja fantástico… que beuno que te gustara un beso bye

**yurika12again: ** Siiii es que mi Ranma-sama (maldita Kodachi me los has pegado) es demasiado tímido! Por eso decidí que la peli-azul tomara la iniciativa ;) … tiene razón el collar representa mucho más lo que Ranma siente a parte el Anillo hubiera sido demasiado raro… aunque prometo recompensar con anillo en algún fic (ok no es seguro peor lo intentare) Bueno es un honor que te gusta un beso muy grance


	6. Epilogo Parte II

Epilogo Parte II

Hola a todos bueno ojala les guste este ultimo capi…. Pero no es mi fin miren que les tengo 2 One-shots y un fan fics casi listos para publicarlos lo antes posible :D Bueno disfruten de esta última parte del Epilogo de **"Una Navidad a tu lado" **un Fans fic que Nacio con la idea de Navidad y ahora se nos desvió a Año Nuevo :D…. gracias a todos

**ADVERTENCIA: No apto para aquellos que detestan lo dulce o para diabéticos porque les informo que se me cayeron 2 kilos y medio de azúcar y ando muy, muy melosa y derramando miel por todas partes…. Ya le dije (dramatización)**

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) son sino de Nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi que nunca me termino el anime y ahora con mi imaginación me dedico a escribir lo que siempre quise que pasase. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Ranma ½**

Durante toda la noche y todo el día Ranma no había dejado de pensar en Akane, estaba completamente deprimido, en la cena no comió nada ni siquiera se digno a levantarse para luchar con su padre por algún pescado o algo así. Al contrario le había dado su plato a su padre y luego se marcho a su habitación. No colgó su deseo en el Árbol, no fue a ver cómo iba la fiesta… Nada salió de su habitación para dirigirse al tejado sobre la habitación de Akane. Se sentía un completo imbécil, pero eso que le dijo a Akane siempre lo hacía era como un… mecanismo de defensa…. Aun así ni siquiera termino la frase cuando fue callado por una cachetada de parte de Akane que le dolió más de lo que aparentaba. Quería ahorcarse a sí mismo, por haberle hecho creer una mentira el beso que ella le dedico le pareció lo más maravilloso en la vida, si no fuera porque se había quedado completamente en Shock y paralizado le hubiera contestado con todas sus ansias… Si no fuera por su maldita bocota todo estaría bien y quizás habrían avanzado en su relación…. ¡Pero No! Él tenía que llegar y decir la mayor estupidez de todos los tiempos. El gran Ranma Saotome en estos minutos se sentía la peor cosa del mundo, se sentía escoria. Abajo se encontraba toda la fiesta todos alegres, menos él…

Se encontraba muy deprimido con su cabeza enterrada en las piernas intentando pensar con tranquilidad pero se le hacía imposible, en eso escucho unos pasos sobre el techo, que se movían con algo de dificultad, alzo el rostro y se encontró con la chica que no podía salir de sus pensamientos:

-Akane…

La muchacha se quedo paralizada perdida en esos orbes azulados pero al escuchar su nombre cerro los puños y giro sobre sus talones dispuesta a marcharse pero sintió como la agarraban del brazo y la hacían quedar casi pegada al cuerpo del artista marcial.

-¡No, espera! ¡No te vayas!- le grito con desesperación.

Y Así se quedaron un rato él la tomaba por el brazo y la miraba fijamente y ella simplemente se dejo llevar… hasta que se dio cuenta del enojo de porque estaba así con él, de cómo le había hecho sentir, se libero de su agarre y le dedico otra bofetada:

-Aun te dignas a dirigirme la palabra Saotome-le dijo con todo el desdén que fue capaz de simular-¿Eh? Aun te dignas a tocarme.

-Akane yo no…- intento hablar completamente desamparado pero en voz baja

-Sabes yo no quiero escuchar tus explicaciones-le contesto moviendo sus manos en señal de que se detuviera volvió a darse vuelta.

-¡Akane Lo lamento! ¡Fui un idiota y lo sé!-le espeto descargando un poco su frustración.

La muchacha se detuvo y aun dándole la espalda- ¿Por qué te disculpas? Ósea tu solo me dijiste que no te gusto el beso, yo fui la tonta que te lo dio- le explico firme pero con un deje de melancolía en la voz.

-¡Es por eso que me disculpo! ¡Me gusto mucho! –grito completamente desenfrenado sin saber lo que decía al parecer ni pensaba… pero si sentía a él si le había gustado el beso y mucho pero nunca pensó que esas palabras salieran con tanta naturalidad, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se quedo callado rojo y estupefacto en un profundo estado de Shock… No negaría lo que dijo porque volvería a mentirle y volver a sentirse odiado por ella no era lo que quería… Quería todo lo contrario.

Akane no sabía cómo responder ante tal confesión porque siempre que hacia algo él lo negaba porque se sentía avergonzado y no quería que eso volvería a suceder al menos no hoy, pero si no lo hacía, si no le preguntaba entonces… ¿Cómo podría estar segura de lo que dijo? Si decía que no le creía entonces él se enojaría y todo quería igual. Si le pregunta si era verdad lo que dijo él lo negaría y todo quedaría igual… ¿Cómo hacer un cambio en la rutina? ¿Cómo hacer un cambio en la historia? Le parecía un caso imposible, le parecía un problema sin solución, un laberinto sin salida. Aun no había tomado una decisión respecto a lo que haría pero no podía dejarlo esperando tanto tiempo a una respuesta eso también podría causar una actitud que ninguno de los dos disfrutaría. Lentamente comenzó a darse vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, pero Ranma tenía la mirada gacha parecía ensombrecido… sintió una compasión apoderarse de ella y se acerco hasta quedar frente a él, lentamente subió su mano hasta posicionarla en su mejilla y levantarle el rostro, le sonrió dulcemente, una sonrisa sencilla y pura que logro iluminar el mundo del chico de la trenza. Se quedaron mirando fijamente durante unos segundos eternos pero que a ellos no les molestaban en lo más mínimo, entonces lentamente se fueron acercando, sus narices se rosaban y sus alientos se entremezclaban mientras ellos estaban dispuesto a seguir, a disfrutar de aquel contacto volvieron a sentir sus labios pero sin completar el beso….

-Miau-se escucho de un pequeño minino de blanco y sedoso pelaje de ojos marrones.

Ranma pegó un salto asustadísimo mientras caía al suelo y temblaba como hoja al viento, Akane observo a la pequeña criaturita y soltó una sonora carcajada mientras con sus manos ahuyentaba al pequeño animal. Ranma miro de mala gana como el gato se alejaba y mascullo audiblemente con total desprecio:

-Ahora definitivamente aborrezco a los gatos

Akane volvió a soltar una carcajada y ayudo a Ranma a levantarse ofreciéndole la mano:

-Ranma… Sobre lo que dijiste…-comenzó Akane bastante apenada y cabizbaja preparándose para que el hiciera todo el show de "jamás a una chica marimacho como tú" no le gustaba eso, pero tenía que estar segura

-No lo voy a negar-dijo el chico dirigiendo su vista hacia el cielo bastante sonrojado-Seria volver a mentirte-murmuro lo suficientemente alto como para que Akane escuchara, finalmente tomando un poco de valor y una bocanada de aire la miro y jugando tímidamente con sus pulgares agrego-Y no me gustaría volverá a hacerlo

Akane estaba sorprendida, nunca pensó de donde él pudiera sacar tanto valor y ser directo, ser tan directo de esa forma, no sabía como responder ante semejante declaración… Pero se sentía feliz se sentía muy feliz como aquella vez en el monte Fénix cuando él le dijo que la amaba. ¿Volvería a suceder? ¿Volvería él a negarlo? Al parecer no… Lo miro fijamente completamente embelesada, se acerco a paso lento y lo rodeo con los brazos para abrazarlo, lo abrazo con desesperación y fuertemente ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Ranma volvió a quedarse paralizado, hasta que en el cielo se vieron maravillosos y luminosos fuegos artificiales de múltiples colores y formas iluminando la nocturna ciudad de Nerima. Así aprovechando rodeo el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de Akane con sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza en la de ella:

-Feliz Año nuevo Akane-dijo aspirando el fresco olor a Lavanda que se desprendía de sus cabellos azules.

-Feliz Año Nuevo… Ranma- le contesto soltando su nombre en un suspiro. Y Así se quedaron durante un largo rato hasta que escucharon a todos los demás gritando alegremente.-Vamos-lo tomo de la mano dispuesta a que ambos bajaran del techo por su habitación, pero él la tomo entre sus brazos para acabar frente al Dojo en menos de lo que ella se esperaba.

Entonces se separaron y se fueron cada uno por su lado, Akane abrazo a todos y cada uno de los invitados de la fiesta deseándoles un Feliz Año Nuevo. Ranma por su parte simplemente abrazo a los más cercanos. El resto de la noche no se paso realmente en tranquilidad. Con mucho Sake en el cuerpo los invitados se fueron, Ukyo tuvo que marcharse cargada en brazos de Ryoga. Todos tenían el presentimiento de que no los verían en mucho, mucho tiempo. La Familia Saotome y Tendo se fue a acostar.

**Ranma ½**

Akane se despertó asustada había escuchado unos sonidos que la alertaron de un posible intruso, se puso sus pantuflas de conejito y salió de su habitación rápidamente dirigiéndose al Dojo el lugar de donde provenían aquellos extraños sonidos. Sigilosamente y con un bokken en mano se acerco a la entrada y lo que vio no se lo esperaba. Ranma estaba allí sentado frente al árbol de navidad con un pergamino entre la manos, con los ojos fijos en la estrella de adorno que se encontraba en la punta de un árbol que por alguna extraña razón aun seguía en pie y no se había venido abajo. Lenta y sigilosamente como un felino Akane se acerco hacia Ranma y por sobre su hombro alcanzo a leer el deseo que nunca estuvo colgado en el árbol navideño, no pudo evitar sonreír:

-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunto Ranma aun dándole la espalda mientras observaba con curiosidad el singular árbol de navidad.

-De nada-le contesto mientras se sentaba a su lado-No era necesario que pidieras un deseo.

-Pues no estoy tan seguro-le contesto él frunciendo el ceño mirándola por primera vez y luego dirigió su mirada al pequeño pergamino luego suspiro-Pensé que eso sentías en ese instante.

-Aunque quisiera…no podría- se confesó la jovencita bastante nerviosa y sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa en los labios-Créeme lo he intentado

-¿Acaso quieres hacerlo?-le pregunto Ranma algo cabizbajo.

Akane se apoyo en el artista marcial y le contesto-A veces cuando me dices cosas…. Como las de ayer… lo intento, pero se me hace imposible… por alguna razón.-Ranma paso un brazo por sus hombros y la cerco a si mismo entonces le dijo con total sinceridad-Hare todo lo posible porque nunca más lo intentes.

-Jamás lo haría Ranma… por que yo te… te…-esto cada vez se le hacía más difícil y sospechaba que no sería capaz de lograr su cometido de empezar este primer día del año con declaración por tanto tiempo esperada…Ranma no la dejo continuar, sus labios rosaron durante un leve momento y Akane se encargo de dar el siguiente paso. Entonces volvieron a besarse… volvieron a repetir el ansiado contacto, lo que tanto amaban. Sus labios se movían torpemente deslizándose sobre el otro, pero pronto la inexperiencia se fue transformando en ternura y ambos encontraron un ritmo en el cual se sintieron cómodos. Akane sentía como las mil mariposas volvían a apoderarse de su estomago, y un escalofrió le recorrió la columna. Ranma se sentía en el cielo definitivamente esto era mucho mejor que un abrazo de año nuevo… mucho, mucho mejor. Lentamente se separaron. No necesitaron de palabras para expresarse lo que sentían no necesitaron de nada más que sus profundas miradas que demostraban cariño, ternura ya amor. Lentamente se levantaron del piso del Dojo y se sonrieron, salieron de este apagando la luz. Se fueron tomados de la mano, sin definir sin era algo más, si se amaban a pesar de que era obvio, sin definir si habría boda en este año o en el próximo. Se marcharon felices, cada uno a su habitación con las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón acelerado. El chico en su propio mundo entro a la habitación y se dejo caer en su futon y le echo una mirada a la fotografía que había recibido de regalo de navidad, sonrió y se preparo para dormir, para soñar con cierta chica de cabellos azules que podía armar y desarmar su mundo con tan solo una palabra, con tan solo un movimiento. Así con estos pensamientos se dejo llevar por Morfeo. Akane en cambio no durmió en toda la noche, lanzaba disimuladas miradas hacia su puerta pensando que atreves de la puerta y cruzando el pasillo se encontraba él. Soltaba un suspiro cada vez que podía. Se dirigió a su escritorio y allí en una pequeña cajita se encontraba aquel collar tan especial que había recibido para Navidad, se le escapo un suspiro mientras pasaba sus dedos por encima del corazón _"Casi le digo… lo que siento… quizás no era el momento… quizás mañana o pasado, quizás algún día… pueda decírselo" _Pensó y luego dirigió su mirada a la luna-Quizás Algún día…

**FIN**

AYIA QUIERO LLORAR! Por fin termine mi primer fic que Ancio de navidad uff me siento tan tan triste pero a al vez tan feliz MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYARON EN ESTE PRIMER FANFIC… peor como ya sabrán no es mi fin pronto llegara a ustedes con más historias que espero disfruten mucho :D un beso muy gran.. sobre el capitulo nada que comentar lo dejo a su opinión prometo contestar los reviews lo antes posible…. Los amo Adios!


End file.
